


Happiness Is...

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sabriel Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam is finally happy...and a lot of that has to do with the family in front of him.





	Happiness Is...

**Author's Note:**

> (-f!a) aRIA I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS AREA OF SABRIEL HASN'T BEEN EXPLORED YET. But 2. Words. **Sabriel parents**. :DD Just imagine how adorable the fam vacations would be. Imagine the glowing love in Gabriel's eyes when he tosses their kid up into the air and Sam falling all the more in love with him for it. Imagine sleepy lazy nights watching Disney movies and falling asleep on the couch in a big pile. Imagine Sam realizing he has a family of his own and trying not to cry. Just Sabriel parents!~~

  
OH GOD, BUT JUST IMAGINE.  IMAGINE SAM DOING THE RESEARCH IN LOKI.  AND SUBTLY HAVING CONVERSATIONS WITH GABRIEL ABOUT WHAT WAS THE REAL LOKI AND WHAT WAS HIM.  AND REALIZING THAT MAYBE GABRIEL CAN HAVE KIDS.  AND THAT MAYBE GABRIEL DOESN’T WANT THEM WITH HIM.  

  
And then, of course, it comes to a head when the thing just bursts out of Sam’s mouth, asking why Gabriel’s never brought up kids, does not he not want them with Sam, or want them at all, or is there something wrong with humans, would it be a Nephilium, and Gabriel’s surprised and waits for Sam to finish….

  
It turns out it’s not any of those things and Gabriel just chuckles and answers that he wasn’t sure that Sam even WANTED kids, and if it was a sore spot or not, so he didn’t bother bringing it up.  

  
Sam’s just…a little stunned and Gabriel kinda happily crawls into Sam’s lap asking if they’d like to practice their baby-making now.  And that kinda shocks Sam out of the shock and Sam laughs and proceeds to do exactly that and then ask a million questions about how it works.  

  
(It’s a rather untechnical process.  Take some Grace, a small piece of Sam’s soul and Gabriel carries it inside his Grace until it’s grown enough to have him create a vessel for it.)  

  
Which Sam is glad, because he’s not sure if he could handle Gabriel-being-pregnant-in-the-traditional-sense.  And Gabriel’s laughing and is like no, no, no, I might get a little broody with the babies’ room and Sam’s head is spinning a little, and then the baby is there and is SPOILED ROTTEN and it’s clearly given Cas ideas, BUT, they all help raising her (and her name is Mary), and it kinda happens one day when Sam is walking into the living room from the kitchen and he just sees Dean and Cas sprawled together in front of the couch, their hands intertwined, passed out, and Gabriel laying stretched on the couch, snoring, with Mary asleep on his chest, with some cartoon playing on the TV.  

  
Family.  He has something he thought he’d never have again.  Family.  A home.  A kid.  He swallows hard and his eyes are getting all watery when Gabriel’s voice peeps up and it’s like “Sammich?  You okay?”  

  
And Sam smiles and nods.  And it’s a definitive nod.  Not an “I’ll be okay”.  It’s an “I’m okay.”  For the first time since he can remember anymore…he IS okay.  And it’s all because of the four amazing people in front of him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com](http://sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com/post/121982787121/fa-aria-i-cannot-believe-this-area-of-sabriel)


End file.
